Reflections
by Elven Child 2
Summary: Changes in life can either bring people together or pull them apart. When mysterious occurances start happening within the group, certain members have to decide just what they are willing to risk. Emotions run high and love is revealed. K/I, S/M
1. Chapter 1

Reflections   
by Elven Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  Kagome does not belong to me.  I am not retaining Miroku in anyway.  Sango is certainly not possessed.  Shippou is the keeper of himself.  As for myself... well I do have that at least.  
  
"So this is who I am,  
And this is all I know,  
And I must choose to live for all that I can give,  
The spark that makes the fire grow..."   
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was nearly one year.  One year ago they had set out together to recover shards from the Jewel of Four Souls.  For an entire year, they had been battling demons of all sorts, gaining strength and new abilities while at the same time sharpening and retaining their old skills along the way.    
  
It had been a year ago that their friendship had begun and throughout the year that had been tested.    
  
Nevertheless, that year was quickly ending and they had no more to show for it than a half completed gem and a curse growing ever stronger on one of their numbers; a constant reminder that time was indeed running out...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku trudged warily through the dense foliage of the forest.  It had been five days since their last battle and they had been traveling ever since.  He was exhausted but refused to admit it.   
  
His mind was too busy worrying about other things to care.  Like the fact that Jewel shard detections were getting rarer and rarer.  That fight last week had actually been the first in almost a month.    
  
He shivered at the thought.  Was he getting to the point were he started anticipating battle?  No, that was Inuyasha.  Still... he knew the Kazaana was growing.  No denying that, and no matter how hard he tried, there was no way to avoid using it either.    
  
Unlike his father, who was cautious enough to keep the air void under wraps, he himself always used it when the need arouse.  He was not careless, far from it.  Reality is it is his greatest weapon.  Even as a last resort, it saw far too much use.  
  
Still he had at least another few years of fight left in him.  His legs felt like lead, as though they were going to sleep on their own accord.  He looked up at the other members of the party and saw they were slowing as well.    
  
Looking over at Sango, he saw she was nearly asleep on her feet.  That got his attention.  Gathering his courage he called for a halt, but instead of the usual resistance he mostly got, everyone shot him grateful looks and happily complied.  Even Inuyasha didn't voice a protest as they set up camp early that night.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The wind was blowing and warmth was escaping into the night.  Everyone huddled around the fire to catch whatever heat they could before it was stripped away mercilessly.    
  
Blanket held tight around his shivering form Miroku gathered the last ounce of his strength and looked up at the night sky through the clearing, instantly regretting it as more chills were forced down his back by the breeze that blew past.   
  
That was an odd thing; the howling wind should not be able to cut through the protection of a thick forest such as this.  His numb mind struggled to piece it all together but he was just too tired to worry about strange occurrences right now.    
  
He was in the kind of trance where a hoard of youkai could have come out of the forest and he was not sure he would give them much resistance, lest he loose the rest of the feeling in his body.  So he thought...   
  
He stiffened suddenly as it hit him, the awareness that something was indeed out there.  Forcing his legs to move he dragged himself up onto his feet before trying to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from.  Looking every which direction to find out_ what_ the feeling was coming from.  
  
This was a sense like no other and he felt his face turn into a silent snarl as he gripped his staff ever tighter, letting the blankets fall around his feet.  The feeling moved and he spun around ready but not sure what to expect.    
  
"Houshi-sama?"  The others were on their feet and wary but looking at him as if he'd gone mad.  "Something is coming," he told them softly before continuing his search of the forest vigorously, barely even daring to breathe.    
  
"Look, I hate to break it to you monk but there is nothing out there."  Inuyasha stated loudly making Miroku jump against his nerves.  "If there was, Iwould have sensed something and I don't feel a damn thing.  So get some sleep and stop jumping around like an idiot," and with that said he jumped into the nearest tree and glared down, indicating it was time for them all to get some rest.    
  
Kagome and Shippou settled back down into their futons and Sango walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  "Inuyasha's right for once.  All this traveling has definitely taken its toll; you are just at your nerves end.  That is all, so get some sleep and I am sure you will feel better in the morning."   
  
Her tone was reasonable with only the slightest trace of annoyance at being brought to attention so quickly and unnecessarily.  He was about to voice his protest when he saw that gleam in her eyes and sighed.    
  
It was the look only women have been able to obtain and pass down over the ages he knew it well.  The simple expression that said quite plainly: I know what I am talking about and you do not, I am right and you are wrong, so do not even try to argue or I _will beat you over the head with a blunt object and  not only that but take pride in doing so.    
  
How she could convey so much in a single glance was beyond him.  Yet he knew that even if he said the sky was blue she would find plenty of ways to convince him otherwise, not all of them painless.    
  
Worse, she could have him apologize for every mistake he has ever made, whether it was within the past ten days or ten years.  Not wanting to go through that right now he nodded his head stiffly in compliance and headed off to sleep against a nearby tree trunk.    
  
The presence he had detected was gone anyhow, almost as if it had known he was aware of it being there and left.  Usually he would not have been so startled and a bit more collected but that being had felt a little to much like... like... almost like his own energy?  That couldn't be it though.    
  
_Maybe Sango is right, I am getting tired_.  _Cannot even think straight anymore._  With that he drifted into an uneasy sleep but he found no rest there..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In his dreams, Miroku wandered through the ruins of his old village and place of birth.  Atop a hill stood the first home he had ever known, the only thing that still stood untouched and unblemished.  Silently opening the door, he made his ways through the long hallways and hidden corridors.    
  
It was much bigger than he remembered but his feet seemed to have a life of their own as they brought him without direction into his mother's old room.  He stood silently, waiting for some unknown person to appear or the surroundings to change as they normally do in dreams.  Nothing happened though.    
  
Confused he walked over and looked at himself in his mother's old vanity mirror.  He stared long and hard, not realizing that he could not move even if he had wanted to.    
  
Time slowly passed by before the scene in the looking glass began to change.  His reflection still stared back at him but there was something else, something different, something wrong.    
  
Something was moving in the shadows behind his reflection, a black mist was slowly filling the glass making everything else in its path disappear.  Still he stood firm.  His reflection looked memorized then slowly began to alter.  
  
The real Miroku was horrified as he watched his reflection's eyes begin to glow a dull red.  Slowly the face elongated and fangs grew in place of teeth, claws instead of fingernails.  Then the most malicious grin spread over the demon's face chilling him to the bone.    
  
An evil cackle was heard as Miroku tried desperately to release himself from the bonds that had captured him, holding him in place in front of the mirror.  Terror seized his heart as the alternate him slowly reached out of the mirror and raised its clawed fist.  Then pain over took him as he felt those razor sharp claws graze his chest. 

He screamed while he fell into infinity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku awoke with a yell of agony. He touched his hand to his chest and pulled away. There, in the first rays of morning light, he saw his blood slowly drip off his fingers and onto the forest floor below.  Then he saw no more as he blacked out into the safety of oblivion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note:

Here is the first chapter to my first Inuyasha fan fiction.  Please review!  A whole another chapter filled with tons of excitement and a bit of a kick off on romance is on its way. What can I say?  How can you not have romance when writing Inuyasha? *evil grin* Plenty of adventure as well I promise.  In addition, I will not always be writing from Miroku's P.O.V. it was just fun for this time.  Well see you there and make me proud. *^-^*  (Final Draft)


	2. Chapter 2

Reflections  
By Elven Child

Disclaimer: Why do people always ask for these?  Who here has actually been sued for posting a story on fan fiction.net?  Come on it is pointless!  As far as I am concerned, the characters belong to themselves, their creators, and loyal fans everywhere.  If this is not good enough for you then report to the first chapter of this story and then seek psychiatric help for all our sakes.  *adds in small, squeaky voice* Rumiko Takahachi is the real genius behind all the mayhem.  I know I am a coward so please just read and review while I hide under my bed praying the lawyers will not spot me.  PLEASE anything but THAT!  
  
"And I will stand for nurturing if I can  
Symbol of my faith in who I am  
But you are my only...  
And I must follow on the road that lies ahead  
And I won't let my heart control my head  
But you are my only  
And we don't say goodbye..."  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Sango awoke to one of her greatest fears. The second Miroku had let out that cry of pain she had been on her feet and by his side in what seemed like an instant.  Not quite comprehending at first, she had opened her mouth to berate him for the rude awakening.  
  
She stopped at about mid sentence though, finally taking notice of the crimson liquid leaking through three gashes in his chest.  Frantically she put pressure on the wound with her hands, yelling all the while at Kagome to get the first aid kit.    
  
The others had reacted immediately as well.  Inuyasha could be heard scaling the treetops looking for some sign of an attack.  Shippou was instantly on his guard as well trying to search everywhere at once; not exactly sure, what he was looking for or indeed what he would find.  
  
Kagome really didn't need Sango's command.  The second she had heard the noise coming from the Houshi, she had started wrestling with her bag, trying in vain to unzip a zipper that had been stuck since 3 days ago.  
  
Finally, frustration brought her ripping the bag in half to get to the concealed box inside.  That done she ran to Sango's side, laying out bandages and water to dress the injury.  
  
As Kagome worked to stop the bleeding and treat the scratches with a special salve to hold off infection, Sango wetted a damp piece of cloth and gently placed it to Miroku's forehead.    
  
He was already looking pale due to blood loss and the beads of precipitation that formed showed just how much pain he was really in.  
  
"  He's not going to make it unless we get back to the village," Inuyasha said bluntly although his eyes portrayed a different emotion for his friend, one of worry.    
  
"Then we leave as soon as everybody is packed," Sango snapped, it was more of a command then a statement and nobody argued.    
  
Once she had gotten her own things in place she called Kirara to transform once again. The cat demon was just as weary as anyone else in the group was but she complied without protest, once more turning into the greater saber beast that was her truest form.  
  
Inuyasha carefully lifted the monk off the ground noting that his breathing was getting shallower and pulse growing faint.  Though the slight groan was a good sign.  
  
Sango got up behind him and put her arms around his chest to stabilize him so he would not fall off.  With a quick word to her companions, Sango let the fire cat demon carry her off into the direction of the small town ahead.  Above them, she could see Inuyasha and Kagome leaping from branch to branch with ease.    
  
She looked down at the still limp form in her arms.  "Houshi-sama, tell me, who did this to you and how?"  She was positive there had been no one in the camp last night.  She cursed her arrogance at having absolutely no idea what was going on.  "I should have listened more carefully to your words, I...I am sorry."  
  
Kirara went at her fastest pace for what seemed like hours before the forest gave way to the familiar sounds of humanity.  Without needing guidance, Kirara made a swift turn down the busy street to old Kaede's infirmary.    
  
As soon as she stopped Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou calmly alighted next to her.  Kaede herself and some of the other villagers were already making their way down from the raised huts.  She took one look at Miroku and waved for them to bring him inside quickly.  
  
Inuyasha carried the monk into the tiny room where Kaede's assistants were promptly readying a fire and some warm water for cleaning and bandaging.  Following her directions he laid him down on the makeshift pallet and drew back to join the others.    
  
At the slight glare Kaede gave them they reluctantly took their leave.  They knew that expression a bit to well.  'There is nothing you can do for him so scat and let me work.'   
  
Walking back into the streets of the rural countryside they decided to get something to eat before heading back to check on their wounded comrade.  
  
"So how exactly do you think he managed that one?"  Kagome asked nervously over supper.  "Hn, probably just slipped and fell on a sharp rock, stupid monk."  Inuyasha replied kicking a stray pebble out of his way.  They knew this was not the case but try as they might they just could not come up with a reasonable answer.  
  
"Maybe the thing was invisible or something," Shippou tried.  "But why Miroku for crying out loud!"  Inuyasha snapped back.  The kitsune cub gulped and did not say another word.    
  
Silence reigned at the table until Sango decided she had enough.  "I am going to go outside and see if I can find more fire wood," she lied and barely kept herself from wincing.  She hated doing it, especially to those she considered to be trustworthy friends.    
  
All she got in response though was a few mumbled cautions about danger lurking in the woods still.  Everyone was too engaged in trying to figure out a solution to the situation at hand to notice anything.    
  
Steeling her way back through the town's square she crept up into Miroku's room through the window.    
  
_Why am I here?  _She thought to herself confused, yet her feet had a mind of their own as she made her way to his bedside.  She knelt beside him and carefully removed the washcloth on his head to dip it in the pot for more moisture.    
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, she reached up once again and carefully began to pat his face softly, cleaning wherever she saw dirt or mud.  Barely allowing herself to breath, lest he wake up, she smoothed a few stray bangs from his face.  
  
He looked much better to her relief.  No longer a ghostly pale his skin was now returning to its original peach coloration.  _Almost as though he returned from the dead, _she thought to herself and shivered.  She had seen death to many times in her life to not know the effect it had on those it touched.  Almost as if reading her thoughts Miroku let a chill wrack his body.    
  
She retrieved a blanket and put it over him.  After a few minutes passed she felt underneath to see if he had warmed up any.  He had not; in fact, it was as if there was no body warmth left inside him at all.  Even the roaring fire was not managing to help him.  If he got any colder, he would die.  She helplessly tried to get him to drink some hot liquid but to no avail.  He was too weak to swallow.    
  
She felt heat rising to her checks as she realized what had to be done.  She gulped and for a minute just stared at him.  When it registered how blue his lips had turned and she heard his teeth chatter that is what decided her.  
  
Slowly, looking at the monk with a mixture of distaste and anxiety, she lifted the covers and slipped under them.  Pulling him close she sighed and swore to herself she would never live this down.  "You had better not get any ideas Houshi-sama or I swear I will..." she was not sure what she would do.  Slapping was not enough, kicking was not enough; tearing apart his hide in strips was not enough.  
  
She froze as he instinctually pulled her closer.  She looked at his innocent face fast asleep and unaware of what he held.  He was just looking for the heat source after all.  Sighing she decided to worry about morals and ethics later.  She had dreamed about this after all, hadn't she?  _Of course not!_  She denied haughtily,, yet moved closer still until his breathe mingled warmly with hers.  
  
The setting sun was the only one who would ever know about this intimate moment anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had decided to take a walk in the forest while Shippou played with the younger inhabitants of the village.  Well actually, it was more as Kagome did the walking and pulling while Inuyasha dragged along, unable to break her grip for fear of hurting her.  Down they went farther and farther in.   
  
Neither of them really knew where they were going and in reality neither of them cared.  Past the small lake and over the tiny streams they went finally deciding to stop at the Gods' Tree.  Kagome took a seat under it and asked Inuyasha to do the same, which resulted in a face fault on his part.  
  
He looked up furious only to see Kagome blushing and looking very guilty indeed.  She refused to look up when she offered him an apology.  His anger dissipated as he hurriedly assured her it was all right and it was not her fault at all.  She just stared at him as if he had grown horns.  
  
He felt the same heat creeping up his cheeks as it had Kagome's a minute ago.  He just decided to sit down immediately before he made an even bigger fool of himself.  
  
Together they watched the last remaining piece of sun slowly sink in its field of rainbows and clouds.  
  
Kagome absolutely loved the sunsets in Feudal Japan.  While the smoggy air in her era may have enhanced the colors to near brilliance, here it all looked so pure.  Steeling a glance at Inuyasha she thought, _Absolutely perfect._  
  
The hanyou seemed memorized by the painting of twilight in front of him.  Without really thinking about it he reached out and gave Kagome's hand a light squeeze with his own, then continued to hold onto her fingers tightly.  
  
Kagome was a bit confused but did not protest.  Actually, she was kind of enjoying herself and she had not done that in a long time.  Leaning over she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
That got Inuyasha's attention.  He looked as though he was about to say something then changed his mind halfway as he realized she had fallen asleep.  
  
_Stupid human, walking all the way out here only to make me carry her back,_ he thought with content but that was not what his heart felt.  That he was just being able to touch her, the fact she trusted him enough to fall asleep next to him, gave him a sort of fierce pride.    
  
Carefully lifting the girl into his hold his heart went still as she stirred and mumbled a few words.  Then to his utmost relief she went back to her dream world, leaving her protector the long walk home.  He wished it could last forever, just her, him, and blissful silence for eternity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Did I manage to fit a cliffhanger in here?  I am sorry, but I wonder what Miroku's actions will be when he wakes up to find a beautiful woman, no other than Sango with him.  What about that dream?  Well you will just have to wait for chapter 3.  I sure do love my fluff though and I hope you enjoyed it as well!  (Final Draft)


	3. Chapter 3

Reflections  
by Elven Child

Disclaimer: I am starting to get lazy writing these darn things.  Seriously, you can only do so many before you start running out of ideas.  However, since my poor wallet can only take so much abuse I will make it nice and simple.  All right...  I do NOT own Inuyasha.  The keyword here is NOT.  Rumiko Takahachi on the other hand does.  Enjoy the fiction anyways and please review! 

"We don't say goodbye,   
And I know what I've got to be,  
Immortality,  
I make my journey through eternity,  
I keep the memories of you and me inside..."  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Miroku awoke with a yawn, carefully rubbing the extra sleep out of his eyes.  He tried to sit up but grimaced as pain shot through him.  Instead of risking opening the wounds again, he used his better judgment and slowly laid back down, lifting his arms over his head for a tension-releasing stretch.  
  
That is when he felt her.  Startled he cautiously turned his head to the other side of the futon.  _Well this is certainly a new development_, he thought to himself bemused as his signature grin slowly spread widely across his face.  _Calm down Miroku, you have to control yourself!  Think please! _ He just could not help himself...    
  
With every nerve in his body screaming, begging him to stop himself; he slowly leaned over the still sleeping Sango and quietly captured her lips with a soft kiss to wake her.  Slowly, as though time had no limits, she responded.  Still half asleep, she deepened the kiss within a dream unaware of her true surroundings.    
  
Miroku's eyebrows crept up his forehead, this was not the reaction he was expecting.  The reasonable side of his conscience was doing everything in its power to convince Miroku to stop and get away while he still could.  The pain he was in now would be next to nothing after she had her go at him.    
  
He knew this was correct, he certainly was not going to enjoy the promised thrashing, but his body had a will of its own, as the passion grew more intense by the second.  She would wake up now; she would have to in order to breathe...  
  
Once again, he was damned for being right.  Sango's eyes fluttered then flew open as the monk finally pulled back.  The response was very interesting indeed.    
  
At first her eyes went wide open as she gasped for breath then they narrowed to slits as Miroku turned his head and braced himself for the impact.    
  
It did not come.  
  
Startled he looked back and was surprised at the anger and hurt that glared out and burned his soul.  For the first time in his life, he was ashamed of his actions.    
  
"How could you?" was the whispered reprimand that made him flinch.  He prayed to any Gods listening that she would just hurry up and kill him, anything was better than this silent torture.    
  
Unable to meet her eyes lest he see the suffering that her voice held in full force, he murmured a soft "Sango I..."  I what?  What could he say?  He waited patiently for divine intervention but nothing came.    
  
The wind blew the shutters, the door creaked and moaned, and it felt as though the entire house would collapse beneath them from the heavy wind.  They heard it but did not listen; in truth to them, nothing made a sound.  
  
Finally, incapable to withstand the deafening silence any longer, he looked down upon her face, and let out an audible gasp.  Snaking its way silently down one cheek was a newly escaped tear, like a pearl shrouded in the mists.  If he did not already feel like the world's biggest monster now he certainly did.  
  
She gulped and started to get up.  For a moment he did not act, did not speak.  Only for a moment because then he decided.  No, he was _not_ going to let it end like this.  He was _not going to watch her walk away and he was positively _not _going to let her leave him like this, _ever_._

Quickly and before she had time to react he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to her side, placing himself squarely on top of her and holding her in place with his body weight, although not enough to crush her.  
  
It was more of the shock that first kept Sango rooted to the spot than the monk but she was quickly getting over that.  "Houshi-sama let me go!" she snarled as she thrashed underneath him, trying desperately to get him to release his hold on her, both in body and heart.    
  
She gave it up eventually though, but not until after she got a few good moans and many teeth gratings on his part.  Setting herself for whatever he threw she just glared up at him, daring him to try anything more.  
  
For Miroku it was the toughest battle he had ever fought.  _She really does hate me, _his numb mind thought in wonder.  He was prepared though, he would not lose no matter how strong willed she was.    
  
"You listen to me... are you listening?  You are going to hear me out Sango if I have to chain you down here myself," he growled wondering all along just what he thought he was doing and just how was he going to fix this.  
  
"I have had enough of this on both our parts."  She opened her mouth to protest but he firmly covered it with his hand wincing when she managed to bite him but not faltering.  
  
"I refuse to let the matter at hand go on without our attention any further.  I have had enough of ignoring and pretending that nothing is wrong, nothing is happening, because it is not true.  I refuse to live a lie Sango."  
  
"  What are you talking about?" she rasped and then gasped under the look of utter devotion that he held in his eyes.  No, she would not sway; she would not be defeated like this.  Never again, even though always before.  
  
"I love you Sango, "he said quietly, finally giving her the peace of mind she deserved, that ... and her hope. "  Truly, I do…  I love you and I will wait.  When you are ready to admit such to yourself, if you really love me in return... you know where to find me."  
  
He got up then and unsteadily made his way towards the door, leaning on his staff for support as it felt as though there was not an ounce of strength left in him.  He was willing to leave it at that but her words cut through to him and stopped him in his tracks.  He gathered what was left of his strength, what he had thought was nothing.  
  
"You talk of lies Houshi?  Then how do I know you speak the truth?  How dare you speak of love as though you know its meaning...?  You have no idea, none whatsoever, of its purpose, how could you?  You alone have had the power to hurt me deeper than any other and you have used that power for your own good many a time, but never again..."  
  
"It was for our own good Sango and only for that.  I promised...I must...  I _will_ protect you."  He clenched his cursed palm into a fist and held it shakily at his side. "No matter what I will, be it from myself or another I will."  _But who protects me from you?  _His mind longed to know the answer to that unspoken question.    
  
He left her then to seek out the meaning of his own words and to await her reply by the river, their river of longing.  
  
As soon as he had left the doorway Sango collapsed back down to her knees.  How dare he do this to her... how dare he made her choose!  Love...   
  
She shook her head sadly.  She could never again afford that luxury...  She had it once she was sure, but now...   
  
Tears of sadness made their way down her cheeks as she quietly began to mourn her loss.   
  
Again, the regret of what cannot be and promises of goodbye haunted her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha watched carefully from his perch as the monk stormed out of the house towards the river, never once looking back and going as if the water was his only means of escape from this world.  
  
Seeing Kagome emerge from the brush only minutes later and head for the hut, he realized what his own responsibility would be.  He sighed, cautiously leaping down from the tree to the sturdy ground beneath his feet.    
  
Wriggling his toes in the lose dirt and gravel he silently braced himself for the inevitable task of friendship that awaited him.  Since when did half-demon Inuyasha care anyways?  Well he would never get on Kagome's good side if he did not at least try to intervene now... he had seen it a long time coming.    
  
Starting towards the creek that separated so many paths he thought to himself dryly, _time to face the beast and tame him.  This should prove to be adventuresome, let us just see if I live through the explosive experience._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Upon arriving, he nearly missed Miroku entirely.  The monk was kneeling beside the raging water against a rock.  His calm, collected face made a deep contrast to the torrent inches away, although he was probably contemplating whether it would be in his best interests to jump in or not.    
  
Why was there so much pain in this world?  It was a simple question with a not so simple answer.  
  
He did not even seem to sense Inuyasha's approaching footsteps until he was mere feet away.  Realization hit him hard as he spun around to face him, misplacing his footing and nearly falling backwards into the river.    
  
He would probably have been thrown in involuntarily had the hanyou not lunged forward and pulled him back so forcefully they toppled and landed face first into the moist ground.    
  
"You idiot," Inuyasha scoffed harshly, "what the hell did you do that for?"  Spitting dirt and moss out of his mouth, Miroku replied sharply with "If you had not crept up on me I would not have jumped now would I?"   
  
Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself he continued with a simple "Thank you for saving me."  "Hn," was the only response he got.  
  
"If your done with scaring me half to death then would you please leave me alone for a bit, I need to think," and with that he promptly sat down and began a meditation exercise he had not used in years to calm his nerves and clear his mind.  
  
Inuyasha sat beside him and watched him for a bit but the Houshi seemed to take no notice at all.  After awhile he started fidgeting and finally cleared his throat for attention.  He hated sitting still for long periods, much less in silence.  
  
The monk's eyes opened and he sighed.  "What is it?" he asked in obvious annoyance to the demon's behavior.  
  
Inuyasha pointedly ignored the fact and proceeded to "persuade" his friend to tell him all that happened with the utmost "patience" and "care" that such a person as he was allowed.    
  
Finally, the constant arguing and threats were too much a bother to listen to.  It must have struck a chord for eventually Miroku gave up the struggle and told him the sketchy details of the matter.  
  
"...And so," he concluded with yet another downcast sigh, "she must choose between revenge or a life with me.  I cannot go on loving her with the knowledge that she will soon be taken from me, I just cannot.  
  
Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at him, and stare... and stare...  
  
Finally, the Houshi got frustrated enough to half-yell "Well?  Just what would you have done?"  Inuyasha did nothing more than blink at him confused, although after awhile he just looked down.  
  
He was not sure exactly what to say.  Nothing could have prepared him for that question.    
  
Of course, he lived in constant fear of losing Kagome.  Did not everyone live in fear of losing the one they cared about most?  I mean just how would he cope, live even, without her?  He did not suppose he would have the strength to any more… no, not after losing Kikyou that first time.  He shivered, no, he would forget her, and he had to in order to live his life, did he not?  Would he ever be able to love the same way again though, with Kagome's appearance being a constant reminder of…  
  
He growled to himself, this was not helping Miroku.  Then again thinking on his part never did.  He might as well dig for further clues first.  He wanted to do this correctly.  
  
"You do not make a whole lot of sense you know that?  I mean, come on, you love her and she loves you yet instead of enjoying it for the remaining time you have, you both suffer even more because of it."  
  
"  Of course you do not understand, how could you?"  Inuyasha stiffened at the accusing tone in the monk's words.  They managed to cut something deep inside of him, but where?  
  
"That is right, I remember now, I am half demon, and demons are not allowed to love under any circumstances, only hate.  So how would I know about a stupid thing like that?"  Inuyasha got up angrily and prepared to leave.  "My apologies for thinking I could help Miroku"  
  
"Inuyasha wait," Miroku said in alarm then hurried on.  "I did not mean any of it like that.  I see you and Kagome day by day, of course demons can love!"  
  
Inuyasha fought valiantly against the Gods cursed blush that threatened to envelop his face any given minute.  "What?  Me and that dimwit human back there.  What the...?  Where did you get such a crazy…?  "  
  
Miroku just smirked at him as he continued to stumble over his words and fight off almost certain embarrassment. "  Is it not true then, do you still hold a grudge against her?  If so, I know a certain wolf-demon who would take a delight in hearing that Kagome..."  
  
"I am not saying anything," in a smaller voice, "besides yes."  Miroku gave him a genuine grin and patted the ground beside him, which, after hesitating a moment, the hanyou complied.  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"  We wait; we wait until fate says it is time."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "you wait, I personally have no desire to sit around here for an almost eternity while Kagome is out there looking for me right now."  
  
The monk chuckled lightly, "then go to her and tell your heart's desire.  Swallow your pride if you can…"  This time color engulfed his face to near his neck before he even had a chance to think about defenses.  Nevertheless, he complied, bounding through the forests in search of that familiar scent.  
  
Miroku watched in amusement as the hanyou alighted through the forest until he was out of sight.  Then he turned to face a presence that he had started sensing about halfway through one of the oddest conversations he had ever had in his life.  
  
Looking at the bushes he questioned, "Are you going to remain there all night?  He is gone you know."  Slowly a figure rose from the brush and made her way towards the monk stopping directly in front of him.  Lifting her head slightly Sango faced him and began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(((((((FLASHBACK)))))))  
  
Kagome had found her crying her eyes out in the corner of the small hut.  Holding her closely she gently inquired, okay more like demanded, just what had happened.  She told her the monk's words.  
  
"Now that man is making me choose?  It is not fair… to top it all off I might lose a friend...why did he have to do this to me?"  The last was a choked out sob barely whispered and Kagome nearly did not catch it at all.  
  
She smoothed her friend's hair, quietly wondering just how to go about this.  Finally she spoke, just trying to be honest, "because he loves you," and a bit blunt.    
  
She felt the older girl stiffen in her arms, then tear away to get a good look at the other's face.  "Loves me?" she squeaked.  Kagome's eyebrows flew up, Sango _never_ squeaked.    
  
"Of course," she went on in astonishment, surely she already knew this, did she not? "How could he put himself in all this pain if he did not?"  Seeing the girl's blank look she decided she did not understand and went on to explain.  
  
"It has not been alright between you two has it?  You have both been very nervous around each other as of late.  Before you could just go on with your lives but fate brings you closer together, in small slight ways, and you have to be wondering how much longer you can fight it.  You _are_ afraid to get hurt again... do not even try denying that one... and he is absolutely terrified he will hurt you.  I think before he could accept an early death, but now…?"  She left it hanging in the air.  
  
This was making absolutely no sense to Sango.  "Why would he care?  I have heard what he says to other women, are you deaf?"   
  
"Ah..." said Kagome wisely.  "I see, you heard but did not listen."  Sango was very dearly wishing to smack her friend, more riddles was the last thing she needed right now.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked in exasperation.

 "It means that even though he asks all those women he does not necessarily mean it, at least not in the way you think.  Maybe once he did but now…has it ever occurred to you that he might just do it to annoy you?  I think he rather likes the reactions you give, the only actual indications you care for him."  Kagome stated matter-of-factually.  
  
"But he needs a suitor..."  
  
"_Before_ he probably did, but now, lately...  _Needed, he has already found one that suits him just fine and luckily, for him it is the women he loves more than life, more than anything.  It _is_ you Sango."  
  
Sango let this register for a moment before bounding down the ladder with a hasty farewell to her friend, who just watched her go smiling all the way.  
  
(((((((END OF FLASHBACK)))))))   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Now Sango stood here confronting the Houshi, readying herself for the toughest decision of her life, hoping against hope he would accept this from her, if nothing else.  
  
"Miroku," she started quietly meeting his gaze, "I am sorry, but I cannot allow myself to love you.  Not yet, not now."  She saw the hurt in his eyes and felt her throat go tight at his obvious pain.  He looked down, as though unable to look at her any longer, drawing in a shuttering breath, this could not be.    
  
Gently Sango delicately placed her fingers beneath his chin and forced him to look at her again, to see the true, intense emotion in her eyes.  
  
Carefully, she brought her lips to his and caressed them for a moment or two, closing her eyes.  It was a gentle touch, a promise of what could be, but nothing more... as of yet.  
  
Opening them again, she smiled slightly at the look of utmost relief and utter amazement that spread across his face.  She took his hands in hers and gave them a light squeeze.  
  
"If you love me you will wait, as will I."  She released one of his hands and brought it up to press her cheek into his palm, and then slowly draw it back down to offer it the tiniest of kisses.  
  
He still looked to be in complete shock and she decided she wished to leave it like this.  Drawing away, she gave him one more answer to consider.  "You are welcome to try to convince me to make it sooner," her eyes were dancing, laughing at him.  
  
Then she turned and left him gaping after her, she was really quite pleased with herself for delivering that so well.  Her heart still fluttered in her chest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After a moment or two of just standing there, Miroku managed to close his mouth and chuckled slightly to himself.  He understood and her words did not faze him a bit from his heart's desire, as well as they should not.  "My love, my Sango..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: *giggles happily* I just love writing these romantic pieces, they are so much fun!  I love it even more when you love it too, so tell me about it and I will get cracking on the next chapter, plenty of fluff ahead promise!  In addition, I keep on forgetting to mention that the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are from Celine Dion's song "Immortality."  Thanks and praise goes to her and the writers for inspiration.  Well hope everyone enjoyed and I hope to hear from you all.  (Final Draft)


End file.
